The End of Innocence
by ShadowedSoulSpirit
Summary: Even to this day, members of the infamous Nazi party are being persecuted for their wrong doings. Miraculously, two letters authored personally by Hitler mention an important key to his invasions: the actual planner, Ludwig Beilschmidt. Now, the entire country of Germany is up in arms, trying to put their own country behind bars, or better yet, on death row. Warnings Inside.


**The End of Innocence**

* * *

**A Hetalia story.**

**Summary: Even to this day, members of the infamous Nazi party are being persecuted for their wrong doings. Miraculously, two letters authored personally by Hitler mention an important key to his invasions: the actual planner, Ludwig Beilschmidt. Now, the entire country of Germany is up in arms, trying to put their own country behind bars, or better yet, on death row. Will Ludwig bow down and except his fate, fight back, or give up being a country all together? With an entire population out to spill his blood, the odds don't look so good.**

**Warning: This story will involve language, yaoi, and repeated mention of the Nazis and their victims. If this bothers you in anyway, DO NOT READ IT. Google Translate was used for any translation. I am not fluent in any of the languages and apologize if it is not correct.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The News Heard Around the World**

* * *

"The Attorney General of Germany states that they now have enough evidence to carry out a prosecution," The televised woman directs all her attention to the eyes of each individual camera, striking everyone with the unshielded emotions in her eyes, "Nearly sixty years after the era of World War II, we are still finding evidence linking former SS officers to death camps like Dachau and Auschwitz. In some cases there is verification that the officers even ordered, directed, and participated in the mass killing of the Jewish religion.

"Nazi hunters all over the world have finally established a connection between Hitler and a soldier's name who was only written twice in personal letters. 'This in and of itself is the main piece of evidence', says the Attorney General, 'It is self-explanatory. There's no doubt the man participated in the massive genocide'.

"The person in question is a man by the name of Ludwig Beilschmidt, suppostively a high general in Hitler's rankings. He earned the Iron Cross within the first year of war, having constructed numerous operations that were launched to in order to invade countries and diminish the Jewish religion further. Among these were Operation Barbarossa and Sea Lion, the invasion of Russia and England respectively.

"Carefully preserved, Hitler's letters describe his execution in the scheme of the Nazis. It took nearly a decade to discover who this Ludwig man was. But now that has changed. The SS officer is currently behind bars, awaiting his trial on November 22. The Attorney General did not specify what he was charged with. He did say however, 'If proven guilty, he will receive the sentence for first degree murder a thousand times over'. Although nearly half of a century has passed, justice can be served to those who lost so much in the Holocaust. The Nazis are responsible for so many hideous acts, it's almost indescribable. They ended the age of naïve among the common people. They were the very end of innocence."

After the newscaster gave her report, she calmly left work and returned home.

She did not come back to work the next day.

* * *

"There is a massive crowd of people outside the penitentiary, awaiting the transfer of convicted criminal Ludwig Beilschmidt. Everyone is eager to see the man who has managed to evade capture for six decades. Here are the facts, ladies and gentleman. Just recently uncovered was a file, all of which was written in Hitler's shorthand. In this folder, it contained two letters that were meant for a close friend explaining how he was managing all the strategies. His explanation was simple, 'I have a brilliant, pure blood German in my ranks, who holds an officer status. I believe you know him? Ludwig Beilschmidt. Bright fellow. Even better soldier'. Well it turns out, the man is still alive. And he is still in Germany, right under our noses. Luckily, an anonymous source released a list of the attending members of the G8. That's when he first flew onto the Nazi hunters' radar. Through many tedious years, they finally compiled enough evidence that the German diplomat and the SS officer were indeed the same person." The reporter is fighting against the sea of the enraged people, practically crawling over one another when they see a black Sudan pull up.

"Here he is!" His voice is sucked into the screams of the common people, muting him completely.

The camera pans and zooms, having the advantage of a higher vantage point. A young man steps from the Sudan, his manner as spotless as the uniform on his body. There is not a pause in the crowds vigor, only a steadily decrease in the volume in which they spoke with. The camera glances down to the awestruck reporter whose only audible words were, "He's too young."

The crowd then—as if they heard him point out the obvious—freezes completely, noting it as well. Through only a few minds, the question of _Are we condemning a man's son to die for his mistake? _begins to spin around, trying to take shape into a movement, one that declared the man innocent. No one however acts on this impulse. They instead stay silent, trying to wrap their heads around the chronological mistake in all of this. A man who looks so young couldn't possibly be a SS officer. Former Nazi range from their late 70s-90s now a days.

"Turn that off." A bodyguard plants his hand in the camera's eye, effectively ending the stream.

* * *

"Former Nazi is claimed to be more important than the common people," The newscaster shuffles her papers, "This is the controversy that is sweeping the nation's attention.

"I had a brief interview with the lead Defense Attorney. He noted that while Hitler's letters were damning evidence, his client would not sit behind bars. What makes him say such a cocky thing? See for yourself."

The TV shutters for a moment, shifting it's mechanics to play a pre-recorded event for the viewer to observe.

"As we all know, the prosecution has a key piece of evidence. Do you?" The reporter questions the man across from her.

"We do have a trump card, yes, but hardly could it be called evidence." The lawyer relaxes in his seat, flashing the camera a momentary smile.

"Why do you say that?"

"My client is of great importance. So much so that the common ordinary people don't even realize it. For example, in the event of an accident, he would be the first one rescued."

The interview ends, resuming the live broadcast in the studios.

"Is this a fictionalized God or an undercover tyranny? How important is this former Nazi and will his judgment dictate the future of Germany? According to the lead Defense Attorney, 'It just might'."

* * *

**ShadowsandSpirits:** Did you hear the news?

**Limitless:** I did. OMG.

**ShadowsandSpirits:** How could they just let the Nazi guy go?

**Limitless:** It's just on bail but I'm not taking any chances. I'm locking my door tonight.

**ShadowsandSpirits:** Ditto for me.

**Limitless:** Have you even seen the pics? He looks like nineteen.

**ShadowsandSpirits:** I haven't

**Limitless **has posted a picture to view. **CLICK**

**ShadowsandSpirits:** WTF

**Limitless:** Exactly

**ShadowsandSpirits:** Is this a trick? Did you Photoshop it?

**Limitless:** No, Google it.

**ShadowsandSpirits:** There's no way he could be that young.

**Limitless:** No one can figure out why.

**ShadowsandSpirits:** Uh now, I'm hiding in my panic room. A mental Jew killer who is buff is now on the streets. We are all screwed.

**Limitless:** #EndofInnocence

**ShadowsandSpirits:** No joke

**ERROR. CHATROOM ENDED. TRY AGAIN LATER.**

* * *

"Two weeks before his trial is going to take place, acclaimed killer Ludwig Beilschmidt is out on bail. Our requests to speak with him were denied, but his brother did leave this statement for us to read. 'My brother has made so many sacrifices for his country, most of which you have never heard of.' Apparently, even the SS officer hasn't put an end to his brother's innocence."

* * *

**Should Ludwig Beilschmidt be put on death row?**

**Yes 100% 7,673,249,852 Voters**

**No 0%**

**He's innocent 0%**

* * *

About 19,100,000 Google Results (0.30 seconds)

**Photo shopped Nazi?**

November 8, 2013 – Are Ludwig Beilschmidt's photos altered in order to make him look younger? See all the details on why this could be true. We have been …

**End of Innocence**

November 9, 2013 – Accused Nazi Ludwig Beilschmidt is receiving a lot of rep, but has it gone to extremes? Can one man be responsible for the End of …

**Death to Beilschmidt**

Ludwig Beilschmidt is a killer. There is no greater doubt about it. Sign up in order to put a killer behind bars! Serve out the people's justice for the survivors …

**Guilty SS Officer**

Rossen Reports – Many people have their personal opinions when it comes to the Beilschmidt case. Could he be condemned to die before trial? Here are the …

**Petition for Beilschmidt Incarceration**

Vote to get that no good Nazi thrown back in prison. Show your support and put an end to Ludwig Beilschmidt's innocence!

* * *

"Every country in the world is on the edge of their seats, awaiting the trial of Ludwig Beilschmidt set to take place in one week. Fellow reporters have snapped pictures of the former Nazi walking the streets. He was accompanied by two friends whom we've identified as Feliciano Vargas and Honda Kiku, fellow diplomats from Italy and Japan respectively. The paparazzi bombarded them, prompting the trio to be escorted away. There's one question however that everyone is asking. Is he the end of innocence? If so, why is he so young?

"We are unable to obtain a birth certificate due to privacy laws, so we are unable to determine his legitimate age. However, we have been in contact with doctors who have all deduced he is between his early and late 20's. The Nazi terror took place nearly sixty years ago. Is this really a convicted killer or a man wearing a killer's face? All the Nazi hunters who originally convicted him have to put their money where their mouth is. However, they won't back down. They truly believe that this man is Ludwig Beilschmidt, a former SS officer. Is he already guilty, just by his association with Hitler?"

The camera zeroes in on a picture of Ludwig and his two friends, attempting to shield themselves from the paparazzi.

"You decide folks. Login to our website to vote. Is this man innocent or guilty?"

**Results= Guilty 100% Innocent 0%**

* * *

France's Top Story. _"Il est temps. Le moment que nous attendons tous pour. Condamné officier nazi Ludwig Beilschmidt, surnommée la fin de l'innocence, attend l'arrivée des juges au palais de justice."_

Germany's Top Story. _"Es ist Zeit. Im Moment sind wir alle warten für. Verurteilt Nazi-Offizier Ludwig Beilschmidt, genannt das Ende der Unschuld, wartet auf die Ankunft der Richter am Gericht. "_

Italy's Top Story. _"E 'ill moment. Nel momento in cui siamo tutti in attesa di. Condannato ufficiale nazista Ludwig Beilschmidt, soprannominato The End of Innocence, è in attesa dell'arrivo dei giudici in tribunale "._

Japan's Top Story. _"__それは時間です。瞬間、私たちはすべてのために待っている。イノセンスの終わり愛称ナチス将校ルートヴィヒ__Beilschmidt__を、有罪判決は、裁判所で裁判官の到着を待っている。__"_

China's Top Story_. "__是時候。那一刻，我們都在等待。被定罪的納粹軍官，綽號路德維希__Beilschmidt__無罪結束，正在等待法院的法官抵達"_

Spain and Mexico's Top Story. _"Es el momento. En el momento en que todos estamos esperando para. Condenado oficial nazi Ludwig Beilschmidt, apodado el fin de la inocencia, está a la espera de la llegada de los jueces en el tribunal "._

Russia's Top Story. _"Пришло время. В тот момент мы все ожидании. Осужденные нацистского офицера Людвига Beilschmidt, по прозвищу Конец невинности, ожидает прибытия судей в здании суда. "_

America, England, and Canada's Top Story. "_It's time. The moment we are all awaiting for. Convicted Nazi officer Ludwig Beilschmidt, nicknamed the End of Innocence, is awaiting the Judges_ _arrival at the courthouse."_

* * *

**Anyone notice the names used for the chat? XD Couldn't help myself. Limitless would be my bestie Liet too. The next chapter will start in real time, so stick around to read it! Review please!**

**-Soul Spirit-**


End file.
